warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyrathian Storm Guard
The Kyrathian Storm Guard is the collective name given to the Imperial Guard regiments raised from the world of Kyrath Prime and several of the less notable worlds within the Kyrath System. Storm Guard regiments are known for their lightning fast assaults, rapid deployment and advances and mixed unit tactics combining infantry and armoured units with a heavy reliance of air assets for general fire support. The Storm Guard host around 100 Regiments, a mix of Mechanized and Armoured units. History Recruitment and Training The Storm Guard are recruited from across the entirety of the Kyrath System, however Kyrath Prime alone produces a majority of its officer core, and the entirety of its Generals and other high ranking staff. They are effectively bred for this purpose, a product of exceptional Officer Schools and academies. In fulfilment of the Kyrath stratagem, recruits are often specialized in their roles, coming from world’s best suited to their regiment and its combat deployments. Storm Guard training primarily consists of several weeks of intensive training, based on physical fitness, weapon proficiency and political knowledge, competence and indoctrination. Despite being required on the front far more than the Special Purpose Troops, Storm Guard still possess a fairly intuitive and efficient set of training standards and regulations, designed to create competent and high morale soldiers. While in cases a number of Storm Guard regiments have provided a bit too eager, turning from trained to fanatical, and becoming more of a liability than a strong fighting force. Combat Doctrine The Storm Guard focus upon mobile warfare, mounted infantry in support of medium armour, supported by artillery, combat engineers and any other component of an Imperial Guard regiment, almost always mechanized. The Storm Guard operate on an offensive basis and thus possess a large number of vehicles suited for such a purpose, operating mainly under the concept of a combined arms force. Somewhat opposite to the nature of the Guard as a defensive force, the Storm Guard's Combat Engineer (Pioneer) Corps are still able to create defences when needed, often making use of dual purpose vehicles to do so. The Kyrathian Storm Guard's aims for flexibility while staying true to their armoured mobile doctrine of lightning war. Deployment Organization Basic Infantry • Rifleman The standard rank and file trooper of the Storm Guard, Riflemen are conscripted into service from the several "lesser planets" within the Kyrath System and fill out the role of general infantry within Kyrathian Regiments. While only given basic combat training and provided with sub-par weaponry when compared to the more elite Grenadier units, Riflemen can be procured in large numbers with new regiments of them being deployed every couple of standard Terran years. Riflemen are generally equipped with the semi-automatic SR42 Rifle and the AP7 Sub Machine Gun with grenade launchers and anti-tank rifles being equipped as special weaponry. • Fusiliers Senior Fusiliers have seen more combat than combat than most Kyrath infantry, and have proved themselves somewhat above the rank and file of the general infantry of Kyrath, and thus recieve better equipment and are fairly experienced in combat. Fusiliers likewise carry SR42's and AP7's, and are equipped with reinforced flak armour, acting in support of their closer ranged cousins the Grenadiers in most combat scenarios. • Grenadier Used to bolster the esprit de corps of Kyrath, Grenadier is a general term for "Elite" infantry within the Kyrath military. Grenadiers themselves are considered to be the Veterans of the Kyrathian Storm Guard, often deployed at key points in the battlefront, they are well trained soldiers, well versed in combat and armed with better weaponry. Grenadiers are often recruited from the ranks of Rifleman, while the officers are recruited from Kyrath Prime, and are of superb quality. Grenadiers are generally equipped with the up-gunned semi-automatic SR44 Rifle, alongside other better quality weaponry, as well as being equipped with carapace or reinforced flak armour. Non-commissioned officer ranks/Command Squads and Veterans • Fusilier or Grenadier Section Leader Fusiliers and Grenadier Section Leaders act as lieutenants to Platoon NCO's, commanding smaller units and allowing a Platoon Leader far more freedom in his command, commanding units of Fusiliers, Grenadiers and Riflemen and acting under his direction. If needed they will serve as part of his command squad as well. • Platoon NCO ''' A Platoon NCO will act as the commanding officer of a Platoon of two to four basic squadrons of Riflemen, Grenadiers and or Fusiliers. A Platoon NCO will be a veteran of a number of campaigns, and are highly experienced and well trained commanders. Company Command and Higher • '''Senior Grenadier/Fusilier Officer Senior Grenadiers and Fusiliers are some of the best advisers and Officers of the Kyrathian Storm Guard, and are part of an experienced officer core formed from the best of their ranks. These veteran Fusiliers and Grenadiers are instrumental in the battle plans of the Kyrath army, and help to direct its forces as part of Company Command squads. • Company Senior Officer The Senior Officer of Company Command acts as subservient commander to a Regiment commander, and is leader of one of three Company Command squads. He or she will be an experienced and resourceful leaders, Company Commanders come from generations of generals and leaders bred by Kyrath's military academics, drawn from pure of blood stock from the population of Kyrath Prime. While the mass favouritism of the Assault Grenadiers has denied the Storm Guard many trained commanders, those who reach these ranks are still highly experienced and competent. • Regiment Oberst Commander Supreme commander of a Kyrath Regiment, a Regiment Oberst Commander as with much of the officer core of Kyrath a product of Kyrath Primes' exemplary military schools and academies, alongside battlefield experience. Vehicles Tanks K25 Sabre A fast, lightly armoured tank used in large numbers by the Storm Guard, the K25 Sabre fulfils its role of a fast attack fire support vehicle proficient at engaging enemy infantry and other light vehicles with its twin linked 40mm cannon and pintle mounted heavy bolter. While its armour is easily pierced by anti-tank weaponry, the high speed and manoeuvrability of the K52 allow it to decimate enemy positions in lightning quick assaults and keep up in the rapid warfare tactics of the Storm Guard. K51 Estok The workhorse main battle tank of the Storm Guard armoured corps, the K51 Estok is designed with flexibility in mind with all round good armour, firepower and speed. Mounted with a 105mm cannon and a heavy bolter at the front and top of the tank, the Estok is capable of engaging both infantry and armoured targets at considerable range, and its sloped steel armour has proven useful for deflecting projectiles fired at the tank. P36 Voulge A monstrous vehicle, the P-36 mounts a monstrous main gun known as the Jaeger, and is capable of piercing even super heavy armour in some cases. The chassis itself is well armoured, though the sheer weight of both the main weapon and it's armour make the P-36 slower than most Kyrath vehicles, meaning it often requires a guard of lighter vehicles to accompany it. The P-36 is commonly guarded by a number of Ironlock's and infantry, to ensure it's safety. Self-Propelled Artillery Assault Guns Half-Tracks Armoured Cars Utility Vehicles Appearance Wargear Apparel Storm Guard Uniform Worn underneath armour while in battle and worn casually when out of combat, Storm Guard uniforms are designed to allow for full range of movement, to have basic protection from the. The appearance of these uniforms range from regiment to regiment and often depend on what environment currently being fought in, materials used range from cloth to more expensive leather for more prestigious ranks. Most soldiers will keep and maintain at least 3 sets of these uniforms, one for battle, one for parade and another for casual wear. Flak Armour Basic armour worn by rank and file infantry of the Storm Guard in combat, Kyrath Pattern Flak Armour is manufactured from several interwoven layers of ablative shock absorbent ceramic materials and effective at protecting the wearer from shrapnel and blunt force trauma. While useless against direct enemy fire from anything but extremely low calibre firearms, Flak Armour is extremely light and doesn't impede mobility, especially important for the fast assault doctrines of the Storm Guard. Flak Helmet A simple piece of headgear issued to every Kyrathian soldier, the flak helmet covers the cranial area and is designed to the same as its body armour counterpart, to deflect shrapnel and absorb force from melee blows. Its rounded shape occasionally can cause bullets to ricochet off of it, but otherwise provides very little protection from direct enemy fire. Melee Weaponry Ranged Weaponry AP-7 Sub Machine Gun The AP-7 is a selective fire Drum Fed Sub machine gun. While the AP-7 lacks accuracy nor range it makes up for in both its rate of fire and ease of production. Used mainly by Riflemen and Home Guard units, alongside other militia groups, the AP-7 is widespread and well known to the forces of the Storm Guard, with numerous variants existing. SR "Storm Rifle" 42 The standard weapon of most Storm Guard infantry, the SR42 is a gas operated Assault rifle. Easy to produce and done so in exceptionally large numbers, the SR42 serves alongside the Las-gun as the traditional weaponry of Riflemen and some Grenadier units, able to pierce flak and carapace armour, however effectively harmless without specialized ammunition against the Power Armour of Adeptus Astartes and its equivalents. The SR42 possesses numerous sub variants and attachments, and examples of the weapon have been found far from the Kyrath system. Heavy Weaponry DR45 "Screamer" Disposable Rocket Launcher The DR45 is a single shot, recoilless anti-tank weapon firing a short 150mm dumb fire rocket capable of penetrating most medium armoured vehicles at an effective range of 50 metres, earning its nickname from the loud shrieking noise emitted by the fired rocket as it whistles through the air. The Screamer is manufactured in mass out of readily available materials, and its complete lack of mechanical or electronic parts gives it a very high level of reliability and toughness, with tests of the weapon showing it being shot by las fire, blown up, drowned in mud and doused in flames, and still working at full efficiency. The DR45 is used universally by Kyrathian Guard Regiments, from Home guard to the elite Grenadier's, with its simplistic design meaning no specialised training is required for its usage. Special Equipment Notable Regiments 1st Storm Guard "Grenadier" Mechanised Regiment Standing at around ten thousand strong (including vehicle crew and support staff) the 1st Storm Guard Mechanised Division hold the honorary title of "Grenadier" for it's prestigious position amongst the ranks of the Storm Guard as a whole. A regiment considered among the Old Guard, the 1st Mechanised have a colourful history of triumphs, possessing a large corps of veterans and experienced NCO's (despite loses to the Assault Grenadiers). An excellent example of a competent Mechanised fighting force of the Kyrath Storm Guard, the 1st continue their duty for the Golden Age and the Emperor. Notable Kyrathians Quotes By About